Evergreen
Evergreen 'is Clef Leaf's major debut single it will be released on March 8, 2017 in two editions: Type A and Type B. "Evergreen" was the March 2017 ending theme song for ''Arita Generation. '' It is the last single to feature Kamiya Izumi. Tracklist CD Type A # Evergreen # Countdown (カウントダウン) # Clover (Type A) # Evergreen (Instrumental) # Countdown (Instrumental) # Clover (Instrumental) CD Type B # Evergreen # Countdown # Arigatou, Mata ne (ありがとう、またね; ''Thank you, See You Again) # Evergreen (Instrumental) # Countdown (Instrumental) # Arigatou, Mata ne (Type B Instrumental) Featured Members * Kamiya Izumi (debut/last) * Yukishige Nana (debut) * Itabashi Kana (debut) * Ihara Kanami (debut) * Sakashita Miyabi (debut) Single Information '''Evergreen * Lyrics & Composition: Sean Sheller * Arrangement: Murayama Shibeluis Tatsuhiko * Drums: Abe Hiroki * Choregrapher: B.M.H Countdown * Lyrics: Sean Sheller * Composition: nozomi * Arrangement: Nakamura Yoshinori * Choreographer: B.M.H Clover * Lyrics: Sean Sheller * Composition & Arrangement: Murayama Shibeluis Tatsuhiko * Drums: Abe Hiroki * Choreographer: B.M.H Arigatou, Mata ne * Lyrics: Sean Sheller * Composition: Sean Sheller, Murayama Shibeluis Tatsuhiko, Itou Kazuma * Arrangement: Murayama Shibeluis Tatsuhiko * Drums: Abe Hiroki * Choreographer: B.M.H Concert Performances Evergreen * Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.1" * LTG Blooming Session~Serenade for Spring~ * Seven Seeds Vol.8 * Clef Leaf "ForEverGreen" in Mt.RAINIER HALL * Seven Seeds Vol.19 * Seven Seeds Vol.21 in Omotesandou GROUND 〜Kamiya Izumi Farewell Party〜 * LTG Blooming Session 〜Autumn Song〜 * Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.2" ～Koibana 1st Anniversary～ * Columbia Idol Ikusei Variety ～Label The Garden☆Story～ * LTG Showcase Live ～Clef Leaf～ * AKIBA Scout Live Gekijiou * SHINY SMILEAF in GROUND * LTG Showcase Live ～Clef Leaf Release Event SP～ * Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.3" ～Evergreen 1st Anniversary～ * LTG Teiki Kouen in ZEST〜Riribe Orei & Chidori-san no Bangumi o Miyou SP〜 * LTG Teiki Kouen in ZEST 〜Clef Leaf〜 * Seven Seeds Vol.38 * LTG Blooming Session 〜June〜 * LTG Blooming Session in November Steps * LTG Blooming Session in December ~Bounekai SP~ * Seven Seeds Vol.60 * Seven Seeds ~FD Nengashiki~ * Seven Seeds Vol.61 * Seven Seeds Vol.62 * Seven Seeds Vol.63 * LTG Blooming Session in March * Fragrant Drive 1st One Man Live ~Mune no Oku no Vermillion~ * Seven Seeds Vol.72 * Seven Seeds Vol.73 ~Reiwa SP~ * Seven Seeds Vol.74 * Seven Seeds Vol.77 * Tokyo Idol Gekijou Advance Fragrant Drive Kouen * Furadora Soukoukai ~Musensai 2019 Natsu~ * Seven Seeds Vol.81 * Seven Seeds SP feat. OBP Countdown * Seven Seeds Vol.8 * Clef Leaf "ForEverGreen" in Mt.RAINIER HALL * Seven Seeds Vol.19 * Seven Seeds Vol.21 in Omotesandou GROUND 〜Kamiya Izumi Farewell Party〜 * LTG Blooming Session 〜Autumn Song〜 * Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.2" ～Koibana 1st Anniversary～ * Columbia Idol Ikusei Variety ～Label The Garden☆Story～ *SHINY SMILEAF in GROUND *LTG Showcase Live ～Clef Leaf Release Event SP～ *Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.3" ～Evergreen 1st Anniversary～ *LTG Teiki Kouen in ZEST〜Riribe Orei & Chidori-san no Bangumi o Miyou SP〜 *Seven Seeds Vol.38 *LTG Blooming Session 〜June〜 *Fragrant Drive 1st One Man Live ~Mune no Oku no Vermillion~ *Seven Seeds Vol.72 *Furadora Soukoukai ~Musensai 2019 Natsu~ Clover * LTG Blooming Session~Serenade for Spring~ * Seven Seeds Vol.8 * Clef Leaf "ForEverGreen" in Mt.RAINIER HALL * Seven Seeds Vol.19 * Seven Seeds Vol.21 in Omotesandou GROUND 〜Kamiya Izumi Farewell Party〜 * LTG Blooming Session 〜Autumn Song〜 * Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.2" ～Koibana 1st Anniversary～ * Columbia Idol Ikusei Variety ～Label The Garden☆Story～ * LTG Showcase Live ～Clef Leaf～ * Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.3" ～Evergreen 1st Anniversary～ * LTG Teiki Kouen in ZEST〜Riribe Orei & Chidori-san no Bangumi o Miyou SP〜 * Seven Seeds Vol.38 * LTG Blooming Session ～May～ * LTG Blooming Session 〜June〜 * LTG Blooming Session in March * Fragrant Drive 1st One Man Live ~Mune no Oku no Vermillion~ * Seven Seeds Vol.74 * Seven Seeds Vol.77 Arigatou, Mata ne * Seven Seeds Vol.8 * Clef Leaf "ForEverGreen" in Mt.RAINIER HALL * Seven Seeds Vol.19 * Seven Seeds Vol.21 in Omotesandou GROUND 〜Kamiya Izumi Farewell Party〜 * LTG Blooming Session 〜Autumn Song〜 * Columbia Idol Ikusei Variety ～Label The Garden☆Story～ * Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.3" ～Evergreen 1st Anniversary～ * LTG Teiki Kouen in ZEST〜Riribe Orei & Chidori-san no Bangumi o Miyou SP〜 * Seven Seeds Vol.38 * LTG Blooming Session 〜June〜 * LTG Blooming Session in November Steps Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily and Weekly Rankings '''Total Reported Sales: '''2,768* Other Chart Positions External Links * Nippon Columbia: Type A, Type B Category:Clef Leaf Singles Category:2017 Singles Category:English Name Single Category:5 Members-Lineup Category:Debut Single Category:Last Single to Feature a Clef Leaf Memeber